tv_show_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:What is a villain?
In every story, there is a character that hinders another person and provides an obstacle for them to overcome or a goal to achieve. They are called antagonists. Without them, the story falls flat. Some are there to be a temporary or minor obstacle. Others play a more significant role and make things even more difficult. And then there are the villains. Villains are antagonists that take the extra step. They do more than simply be "not nice". They deliberately want to hurt people and be evil. The definition is "a cruelly malicious person who is involved in or devoted to wickedness or crime; scoundrel; or a character in a play, novel, or the like, who constitutes an important evil agency in the plot".http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/villain Since this is the "TV Show Villains Wiki", we need to focus on characters that are actually villains. This page will help identify what is and is not a villain. Minor antagonists are not villains Any character that is described as anything lower than a secondary antagonist cannot, by definition, be a villain. Villains go out of their way to be bad. Minor antagonists do not have the opportunity to be bad enough to become a villain. Often, they're background characters that handle menial tasks. Do not place any category on a page for a minor antagonist that has the word "villains" in it. Use "antagonists" instead. Example: "Minor villains" should be replaced with "Minor antagonists". Other contradictory categories should also be removed. Example: a tertiary antagonist cannot be a "Master of Evil". Stories without villains In some TV shows, there may not be a clear-cut villain. This is especially true of series like Winnie the Pooh, which is for younger kids. In these cases, look carefully at whether it really is necessary to pick a villain. If all you can say is, "that character is the least good", then you probably should skip trying to select a villain because you would be trying to force the story to have a villain when there isn't one. Just doing their job Many characters fall into the "they aren't nice" category, but that is the extent of how bad they are. Likewise, a character that is hired by a villain isn't automatically a villain themselves. Using an example from a movie, Elastigirl from The Incredibles has a fight with two guards when she gets caught in the doors. The guards fight her because they are reacting to an intruder in the location they are employed at. Contrast that with someone like Mirage from the same movie. She actively investigates which of the Supers would be good candidates for Syndrome's tests of the Omnidroids, which were created specifically to cause destruction. The guards are just doing their jobs. But it's likely that they would have found out at least a few details about what was going on at the island. And if they then began to like the fact that people would be hurt, then they would have taken the extra step. So if it was necessary to label them as a villain, they would be a minor villain. But take care not to label them as a villain if it's only a "villain by association". Contradictory categories When choosing categories for a villain, be careful not to add contradictory categories. For example, if a character is "completely evil", they really can't be "not always evil". The first says they always are evil and the second says sometimes they aren't. You need to pick one of the two. If a villain becomes reformed and changes their ways, that needs to be noted and any category relating to them only being a villain needs to be changed. Category:Help